


A Love To Last

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: Yunho is afraid his boyfriend will leave him too, so he have to learn from his failed relationship in the past.*not a good summary I know! :)





	1. Chapter 1

"What's stopping you Yunho?"

Yunho is pouring some red wine in his glass when he hear the question. He paused and look at his best friend. They just finished eating lunch in one of his favorite restaurant that serves only the best cut of beef steak and they never ran out of his favorite wine.

"What are you talking about Hoojon-ah?" Yunho asks the man sitting accross him.

"Uuhhmmm..." Hoojon suddenly felt uneasy. He is thinking if he is really gonna ask the question. He is Yunho's best friend but there are some things or matters that Yunho wanted to keep it private. But he knew that he can't get away with what he started anyway. So he keeps on talking.

"You've been dating Changmin for 3 years now, and I'm wondering if when will you gonna propose?"

Yunho's eyes grew wide, they are in a restaurant and Hoojon is asking him about his relationship with Changmin. They are in the booth seating area of the restaurant and there's a wall that separated them from the next table but he is still not comfortable talking about his love life in public.

Hoojon is an impatient man so he continue talking when he didn't get any reply from Yunho.

"If my memory serves me right you proposed to Jaejoong after one year of dating because you said he is the one but it turned out he Isn't. Here comes Heechul and you also proposed after a year of on and off dating." Hoojon stop talking and wait for Yunho to say something but his bestfriend is just staring at his glass full of wine listening to what he is saying "So I'm wondering why after 3 years you still haven't done the same to Changmin."

Yunho smile and drinks half of his wine before talking. "You really are my best friend Hoojon-ah, you knew and very familiar of my past relationship."

"I'm not telling you this just to impress you Yunho-yah, I'm worried to be honest."

That made the smile on Yunho's lips disappear and he is now looking at Hoojon without blinking, eyes full of curiosity and questions.

"Are you having some kind of trauma from your past relationship? Are you by any chance thinking that maybe it would happen again for the third time? That you and Changmin would..."

Yunho cleared his throat louder than necessary, he reached for his glass and drink all it's content in one gulp.

Hoojon stop talking and watched his best friend who is now staring at his empty glass.

"You are right Hoojon-ah, I don't wanna lose Changmin. I don't know what's gonna happen to me if he leaves me too." Yunho is now looking at his best friend and he can see in those eyes the reason why Hoojon is his best friend. At times like this Hoojon will look at him full of understanding and comfort, so he continue talking. "I don't know why but in my past relationship everything changes evertime I propose and I don't want that to happen to me and Changminnie."

"But Yunho-ah Changmin is not Jaejoong or Heechul. What if he wants more than what you and him have right now? What if he is just like you who wants a home and a happy family?

"What if he don't Hoojon-ah?" Yunho cuts in.  
"What if he doesn't like all those things that I wanted and ends up leaving me instead?

Yunho stood up , picks up the bill then looks down at Hoojon. "We talk about this some other time okay? Lunch is over, it's time to get back to work."

Hoojon stood up as well and follow Yunho towards the cashier. He offered to pay half of the bill but Yunho declined, so he just let his best friend pay their lunch and didn't insist like he used to. Yunho got promoted last month and he is now earning 3x more than his monthly salary.

 

They went out from the restaurant in silence. Hoojon is thinking on how will he trap Yunho in the future so they can continue talking about his fears in his failed relationships. Yunho is also thinking on how to dodge any possible heart to heart talk about his love life once again.

 

As the two best friends made their exit, the man sitting behind Yunho put down the menu he used to cover his face when the two men pass by him when they went to the cashier. He called the attention of his waiter and canceled his orders. He reached for his phone then dialed a number. "Hey Chwang!" He said happily. "I'm on my way to your apartment and you better prepare me lunch because I'm hungry. I have something very important to tell you about your boyfriend." He cut the call without saying goodbye then went out of the restaurant..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all mistakes. :)

"WHAT? No Changmin, it's not like that! Where did you even get the idea that I am stalking your boyfriend?"

Kyuhyun is sitting in Changmins couch and Changmin is standing in front, towering over him.

"Then explain to me the reason why you were there at yunho's area? And What were you doing at Yunho's favorite restaurant?"

"It's a restaurant Changmin, of course I went there to eat." Kyuhyun exclaimed. There is no way his telling the truth on why he is in that place.

"Oh yeah! And of all people it happens that my Yunho is sitting next to you? Not two or 3 tables away but right next to you?" Changmin said glaring down at him.

"Well, I....", kyuhyun started to speak but a thought suddenly pops into his head and his eyes grow wide.

"Hold on a second! Are you thinking that I still have feelings for Yunho? That I'm still crushing on him, and that's why I'm stalking him? Is that it?"

Changmin's eyebrows raised in an instant and Kyuhyun takes that as a yes to all his questions. He stood up and look straight at his bestfriends eyes. He have to tilt his head backward though because Changmin is taller than him.

"My gosh Changmin! How could you?"

"How could I what?" Changmin asks innocently.

Kyuhyun lost his temper and began shouting at his best friend. "THAT I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND!" 

"you're the one who said that not me." Changmin sneered. "May I know why you're shouting at me in my own house?" 

 

Kyuhyun scowled and falls back on the couch. He feels tired with no reason at all.

"I know coincidences happen sometimes but you're a drama queen, Kyu-ah. I was just asking questions and you lashes out at me."

 

Kyuhyun is quiet. He didn't know what to say. He indeed took the question to personal. That he even brought out his long forgotten crush on Yunho. But that feeling didn't last long because its obvious that the older man is not interested. 

"I know Kyuhyun-ah, I know you already got over it. That you accepted ages ago that you're not Yunho's type. That while you're crushing on him he is also falling in love with me." 

Kyuhyun looks up and saw a smug smile on Changmins lips. 

"WHY, YOU!" He stood up and punched Changmin on the face. But Changmin successfully dodged the punch and Kyuhyuns fist hits the air. Feeling embarrassed he flings himself at Changmin and this time his bestfriend isn't prepared and they both went down on the floor with a thud. 

Kyuhyun's fist is up once again ready to hit Changmin on the face when the doorbell rings. They both look at the door at the same time, Kyu's fist suspended on the air. "Are you expecting someone?" Kyuhyun ask.

The doorbell rings once again, it's even longer this time. Whoever is outside the door is an impatient man for sure.

"Oh! Yes, yes! I ordered pizza. For lunch remember?" Changmin declared then he pushes Kyuhyun aside and went to open the door..

 

 

"So, Yunho's first boyfriend was Jaejoong, followed by Heechul?"

"Yes! That is correct" Kyuhyun answered without even looking at his best friend.

"Yunho proposed to both of them?"

"Yes Chwangs. You got it right!" Kyuhyun replied then pushed a pizza in his mouth.

"But both relationship didn't work out. Both guys left after Yunho proposed?"

"Exactly! You are so Smart, I'm so proud!" Kyuhyun said as he continue to devour the pizza.

"And that is the reason why Yunho will never propose to me? 

 

"Yes, Because Yunho is afraid that it might happen again for the third time.." 

 

"But I'm different. I'm not like them!" Changmin said in a whisper, and this time Kyuhyun look at him. "That's What Hoojon told him but Yunho isn't having any of it." 

 

Changmin is quiet. His gaze is fixed on the pizza box in front of him. Kyuhyun knows his best friend is thinking so he shut his mouth too. Well, not really because he is busy eating and let Changmin think on what to do.

 

Changmin snaps his fingers after a while. " I know what to do!" 

"What Chwangs? What you gonna do?" 

"I'm gonna...." Changmins eyes went back to the pizza box then at Kyuhyun. "YAAAAAAAH! YOU ATE ALL THE PIZZA?"

 

"OH yeah!" Kyuhyun rubs his tummy. "Thanks for the lunch Changmin-ah, I enjoyed eating it!" He said grinning from ear to ear. 

But that grin vanished when the empty box of pizza landed straight at his face..


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin push the door open using his hips because his hands are full. He carries two large bags inside. One plastic bag full of meat for BBQ and the other is a large paper bag with a box in it. He place the plastic bag on the kitchen counter to deal with it later, then he took the box out from the plastic bag and put it inside the refrigerator.

 

He close the refrigerator gently then look around the kitchen. The sink is full of unwashed dishes and the rubbish bin is over flowing. The kitchen counter is clean aside from some droplets of water. He hummed in satisfaction then he moved to the living room.

 

He whistles in amusement because the living room is surprisingly clean. It looks like there's no party that happened last night. There is a happy birthday banner on the wall though with three balloons on each ends. He looks around once again then chuckled, today is the exact opposite of last year.

He remembered last year when he almost had a heart attack the moment he entered Yunhos apartment. It's a total mess and two of Yunho's friends are still sleeping on the sofa. Empty bottles of soju and beer in cans are everywhere. Take out boxes of food are piled up on the center table and he screamed in horror when he saw that a bottle of ketchup is on the floor, its content spilled and staining the white carpet he bought for Yunho. His screaming filled the entire apartment like a siren and all the people sleeping wokes up at once. They all gaped at him trying to understand what is going on.

 

'Yunho's friends learned their lessons well.' He murmurs to himself then move to check the one and only bedroom when his eyes catch something on the side table near the sofa. He picks it up and it's an empty box of fresh milk. His brows slightly furrows because who would drink milk in a party full of men?

He went straight to the bedroom and there's his beloved Yunho sleeping peacefully on their king size bed. He went closer then bend down and gently kiss Yunho on top of his head. He didn't want to wake up Yunho just yet because he doesn't want any disturbance. He needs to do some cleaning first and prepare the foods for his boyfriends birthday. It is always their arrangement That they would spend their birthday with their friends first, then with just the two of them on the exact date of their birthdays.

 

Yunho gets up, stretch his hands above his head then yawn shamelessly. He walks slowly to his bathroom while rubbing his eyes, he needs to take a quick shower then do some cleaning before Changmin arrives. Hus friends did some cleaning before they left but he wanted to make sure his house is clean for his boyfriend.

His nose is assaulted with a good smell the moment he opened the bedroom door and his living room is literally sparkling just like those household cleaning ads on TV. 'Oh! Changminie is here already', he murmurs. He looks up at his wall clock and its 2 o'clock in the afternoon already. He walks slowly towards the kitchen looking for his boyfriend.

 

Changmin is busy fixing something on a dish when two strong arms snaked around his waist. He jumped a little in shock but the husky voice of Yunho stops him. "Ssshhhhh... Its me Minnie-ah! What time did you came?"

 

"Two hours ago." Changmin answered while drying his hands in a towel. He distances himself a little then turned around so he can face Yunho. His arms went up around his boyfriends neck then pulled him closer and kisses him sweetly. "Happy birthday my big baby!" He whispers in Yunho's ears and the older man giggles. "That tickles Minnie-ah!" His big baby said while smiling.

 

More kissing and touching and whispers of sweet words follows but Changmin pushed Yunho away from him, then points at the food he prepared for them to celebrate Yunho's birthday. 

"We are going to have barbecue?" Yunho asks the obvious.

"Yup! We haven't had barbecue in awhile so I guess a BBQ birthday party for two people is perfect." 

 

Changmin gets busy cooking and feeding and pampering the birthday boy in the next hours. Yunho would pull him to sit on his lap sometimes then shower him with kisses.

 

"Oh! By the way, how many people came last night the house is clean?" Changmin ask while cutting pork chop in small pieces. 

Yunho laughs at the question. "They all came but we clean before they went home. They said they didn't want a repeat of what happened last year. Your voice screaming like a Banshee still ringing in their heads according to them."

Changmin laugh out loud. His shoulders shaking and one eye slightly smaller than the other and Yunho just stare at him lovingly.

 

They watched a romance movie after eating and its already dark outside when the movie is over. They are both curled on the sofa when Yunho shakes him slightly. "You want to go out? We can go strolling in that park nearby?" 

"Don't wanna! I want to take a nap." Changmin whispers as he snuggles closer to Yunho and closing his eyes. They both drifted to sleep in each others arms after sometime.

 

Changmin stirred then opens his eyes. The sleeping face of Yunho is the first thing he saw and he giggles at the sight. His boyfriends mouth is partly open but he finds that cute and adorable. He stopped giggling when he saw the time on the clock. "OH MY GAWD! HOW COME ITS ELEVEN O'CLOCK ALREADY?" He panicks and try to untangle himself away from Yunho. "Baby wake up! Hurry up and wake up!"

" what's wrong changminnie?" Yunho is rubbing his eyes trying his very best to fucos his mind on what's happening.

 

"Your birthday cake, I forgot your birthday cake." Changmin pulled Yunho near the dinning table and let him sit in one of the chair. He went to get the box in the refrigerator and place it in front of Yunho.

 

"Open it slowly!" He said and Yunho indeed open the box slowly. 

Yunho stared at the most simple but most beautiful cake he saw in a while.

"I made it myself" changmin said proudly when he saw the look in Yunho's eyes.

"Thank you changmin-ah, its beautiful.." Yunho said looking up at changmin, then look down again at the heart shaped cake. The cake is white but the sides are covered in red strawberries that are cut in half. There is no other decorations on top aside from one big strawberry in the middle. This strawberry looks fake though because it's so red and shiny. Yunho's hand move to picks it up but Changmin stops him. "That's for later baby!" 

Changmin sticks a single candle on top of the fake strawberry, then lights it with a lighter. The candle glows as it burns and Changmin starts singing the happy birthday song. Yunho's voice joining in before the song ended and they both clapped when the birthday boy blows his candle. 

"Yunho-ah, push the candle down then pull it up".

Yunho followed the instructions thinking that it's time to cut and eat the cake. But as he pulled the candle the strawberry opens up slowly, revealing a beautiful ring inside. Yunho stared at the ring then looks up at Changmin.

Changmin picks up the strawberry then kneel down in front of Yunho. He raise his hand cupping the strawberry and presented it to Yunho.

Yunho, hyung will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have to end it here, then maybe edit this chapter again later. I'm using my phone and it's time consuming so I have to go slow.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to finish this story last Feb 18 Changmins birthday but I failed. I'm thinking of deleting the whole fic but those kudos and comments stop me. So I will just gonna stretch the story and add more chapters. I hope you will all still continue reading this story. ❤❤❤

Yunho is speechless! There are no words to describe his feelings right now. Changmin wants to marry him! His Changminnie wants him, to stay with him forever. The thought of the two of them together forever made him smile, his face radiated with pure joy and happiness. But the smile didn't last long, the happy feeling slowly fades and he is now feeling anxious. 

They've been dating for three years but they never talk about marriage or union in the past, they doesn't have any plans about them in the future, and he never told Changmin about his dreams, all the things he wanted to do when he gets married. Three years, three long years and he thought he knew Changmin from head to toe, but now as he stares deeply in his lovers eyes he realize that he never paid attention to what his Changminnie wanted in life. 

Of course he knew his boyfriend's likes and dislikes, and all the things that can make him sad, angry or happy. He only focuses his attention on things that can make Changmin happy and also tried hard not to upset him most of the time.

He had two failed relationships in the past and he always remind his own self not to do things that can ruin his relationship with Changmin. Experience is a good teacher they say, and based on his experiences the moment he proposed to his past boyfriends is also the moment their relationship become complicated.

But when Changmin introduces him to his parents not as a friend but as the man he loves made him hope a little. But because he is a worry wart he pushes that little hope away and stay on the safe side instead. 

"Hyung?" He heard Changmin say, voice filled with worry. "Is there anything wrong? Are you okay?"

 

Yunho's eyes get misty and his lips tremble as he tries to stop from crying. He is such a stupid man, a coward and very selfish person towards the man he adore so much. "Changmin ah, I'm so sorry!"

 

Changmin's eyes widens. Yunho's voice is low but the meaning of those two words are strong enough to paralyze his mind and body for a moment. His heart is now beating so fast, so fast that it even hurts. Water pooled in his eyes and with just one blink hot tears rolls down on his checks. He stood up quickly when Yunho's hand reached out to caress his face. "I see!" He said in a low voice. He wanted to say more but he didn't know what to say.. All he knows is that he is hurting physically and emotionally. 

 

Yunho is confused. He doesn't understand why Changmin is crying suddenly. Then realization hits him.. "Changmin ah, listen to me.. Let me explain okay?"  
But Changmin turn around and with just few giant steps he is reaching for the door handle.

Yunho ran to stop him, but by the time he reach the hallway Changmin is nowhere in sight. He checks the elevators but both lifts are going up, that means Changmin took the stairs. He ran to the stairs went down as fast as he can, taking two steps at a time. He is breathing really hard when he finally reach the lobby but there's no Changmin around.

 

The night guard approaches him, bowing slightly. "Good evening sir." He says looking at Yunho from head to toe. That's when he noticed that he is not wearing any footwear. "Are you perhaps looking for that tall man who burst out in here before you? He is in a hurry I guess and he is lucky there's a taxi ready for service."

Yunho's heart sank and he wanted to cry but the guard isn't finish talking yet.

"He didn't noticed but he dropped this thing. I tried to get his attention but he just ignored me."

Yunho looks at the thing the guard is holding and he burst into tears.

The guard stares hard then frowns at the thing he is holdin, wondering why this man is crying at the sight of a fake strawberry.


End file.
